


Winter-Ghost-Stony (story no one asked for)

by VioletBarnes



Series: Avengers and Loki Love Interests (and family) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Set after Falling for Captain America and the Winter Soldier, and Tony Makes a New Best Friend. Read those first for this to make sense. Updated with correct plot. Changed the title.





	1. Chapter 1

(Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Violet all get together. See "Falling for Captain America and the Winter Soldier." and "Tony's Girl")

With Tony in the hospital, after getting hurt helping Bucky and Violet rescue Wanda and Pietro from Hydra after the twins had defected and tried to get away. The team forced Bucky, Violet and Steve to go back to the Tower to get some sleep after sticking by his side for the past few days. They assured them that Tony would be better in no time and that he wouldn't want them to wear themselves out staying by his side and not taking care of themselves. They finally agreed after making the others promise to tell them if there was any change in his condition and to take care of him. 

Back at the Tower, they all curled up in Steve's bed after showering and changing into more comfortable clothing. Steve spoke up after they had all lain there in silence for a few minutes. "We all love him, right? Like, not just as a teammate and friend but like in love with him and make sure he knows how utterly loved he is, right? It's not just me... Right?" Steve's voice got quiet at the end, showing how unsure he really was.

"Right." Violet replied, and Bucky nodded. "We love him too, so much. It hurts to think of him hurt and laying there in the hospital after taking that bullet for me." Bucky said.

"So what are we gonna do 'bout it?" Violet asked.

"Court him." Bucky said, "Show him, how much he is loved and that we would love for him to join us and if he doesn't want to because he doesn't love us back then continue to be his friends. But if he pulls that 'i'm unlovable' bullshit, shut him up and make him listen or well, at least tear down all that bullshit."

"I just remembered. What about Alice? Aren't they together?" Steve asked.

"Nope, they're just best friends. Plus, it turns out they're siblings." Violet said, and Bucky nodded.

"Oh." Steve replied.


	2. Starting to Court Tony as he should be

We slept that night as peacefully as we could when our loved one was still not waking up in the hospital. We stayed in a massive cuddle pile all night despite our super-soldier serums making us each space heaters. The next morning, Steve woke at dawn like he usually did for his morning jog. He almost stayed with us, but we convinced him to work off the extra energy he had like the worried puppy that he was. Bucky and I stayed in bed as slept while brains let us be nightmare free, since we weren't going to get any information at this point in time. We woke up a few hours later when Steve came back from his run and shower. "Any news yet?" He asked, crawling into bed with us.

"Not that we know of yet... we just woke up." Bucky said as he scrambled for his phone. He was wrapped around me with our legs entangled and with him as the big spoon. Picking up his phone he saw the notification that Tony was starting to wake up, but couldn't have any visitors until the doctors checked him. That was sent half an hour ago so they should be done by now or at least by the time we get there and we can see him. Bucky told us all this and we scrambled to get upright and dressed to leave. Once at the hospital, we quickly found Tony's room and sat around his bed. (IDK, figure out how they got there.) We had thought about bringing presents but thought we should hold off until he was out of the hospital. 

"Tony, you okay?" I asked quietly. 

He nodded just like he always did. I stared at him to see how he was really. "We'll be here, don't worry we'll keep you safe." My hand inched towards Tony's, before I realized what I was doing and pulled it back. I pushed my hand into Bucky's so I didn't do something stupid like move too quickly on him.

Bucky understood and squeezed my hand in acknowledgement. I saw Tony out of the corner of my eye as I looked down look at our hands and then look away, almost like... he was jealous? Odd, but it was a good sign that maybe we were on the right track. I glanced over at Steve as he continued to talk to Tony about random stuff to distract himself and Tony. He glanced back at me understanding what I meant. Tony cared about our relationship. We could start very slowly now and move faster when he gets out of the hospital to court him better. Now that Tony was awake, we could start.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and comment, they are life!!!


End file.
